Spidey Sense
by AntiquaDove
Summary: What happenes when on a patrol, Peter is stabbed? Will Tony be able to get to him in time to save him? And what of when Peter says something to Tony that he'll regret? Irondad Spiderson fluff hurt!peter. protective Tony. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Tony had tried to convince him that he should be a 'friendly neighborhood Spiderman.' Peter, however would have none of that. Peter was already convinced himself that if he could prove his worth to Mr. Stark, he would become an Avenger. Did he plan on finishing High School? Well, it depended on if he had to save the world first. Peter was WAY past high school already.

Peter Parker sat on the ledge of a skyscraper, looking down on the city. Lights twinkled as people rushed around, doing who knows what. It was eight o'clock and already pitch black.

"Hey Karen, do you think I'm good enough to be an Avenger?" Peter asked his AI. "I do not give out personal opinions, however your stats are certainly very high." Karen replied. Peter grinned at the reply. "Thanks Karen." "You are welcome Peter."

Peter leaned forwards and peeked over the edge of the building and wiggled his feet. That was a long way down. He wondered if he fell if he could shoot out a web fast enough and catch himself. He was slightly tempted to try…

The teens thoughts were interrupted by Karen. "Incoming call from Mr. Stark." Tony's face appeared in Peters mask. "Hey Mr. Stark, need anything?" Peter asked. "Hey kiddo, was wondering how the patrol was going." Peter blinked in surprise. He had thought that Mr. Stark had needed something, not that he just called to see how things were going.

"I…uh…things are pretty quiet here Mr. Stark I haven't been able to do much." Peter replied. Mr. Stark nodded. "Well let's hope things stay that way Pete. Oh! I was wondering…" Tony was interrupted by a "Hang on," from Peter. "I'm so sorry Mr. Stark, I gotta go, there's something happening. Karen, end call." Said the frantic boy. Peter shot a web at the opposing building and swung onto a billboard sign. He peered into an alley and saw a woman being cornered by three men wielding knives. Alright them, easy enough task. Peter swung down and easily landed between the woman and the men. "Run!" he shouted at her. Following instructions quickly, she wobbled off in her high heels as fast as she could, phone out, hopefully calling the police.

One of the men, who appeared to be the leader smirked at Peter. "Hi Spiderman." He scoffed through his black mask. "You know me?" Exclaimed Peter sarcastically. "I'm truly honored." He shot a web to the alley wall and swung into the first man, kicking him in the chest and webbing him up quickly. He looked around for the other two, and saw a fist flying towards his face. He ducked the blow and returned with an uppercut and a quick round house kick, which pinned the assailant to the alley wall. "Web grenade!" Peter shouted. The webbing flew at the man and stuck him right where he stood.

The third man had more time to collect himself and came at Peter like crazy, slashing his knife everywhere. None of his stabs or slashes hit their mark however, the Spider was too fast. Three punches to the face brought the robber down and Peter quickly finished the job by webbing him up. Peter wiped his hands together. A job well done, or so he thought.

"Huh?" Peter murmured as his Spidey senses began going haywire. Suddenly a pain exploded in Peter's side. "Ahhhh!" Peter cried out as he looked down. A dagger was imbedded deep within his side. Peter gasped in pain, his heart rate speeding up. So this was what being stabbed felt like.

Peter looked up and saw a man taking off down the alley way, assortments of throwing knives on his belt. He looked back down, dizzy and saw blood dribbling down the steel handle of the blade. 'What do I do now?' Peter thought, his mind hazy. 'I pull it out, right? No, that's for bullet wounds. Wait what? I might need stiches. Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark.' Peter's brain was all fuzzy, he had no idea what was happening. Suddenly, Karen's voice cut through the dark haze.

"Peter, you have sustained a stab wound, which has nicked your spleen. You have lost a severe amount of blood and need immediate medical attention. Contacting Mr. Stark now." Peter blinked. "No don't…don't bother…him." Peter gasped. His knees suddenly felt extremely weak and the ground felt enticingly comfortable. "Peter, you must stay conscious." Karen said. Peter looked down at the dagger and wiped some blood from the handle. It was so red. Fascinating.

"Peter, I need you to use some of your web formula to create a bandage around the knife, can you do that?" Karen's voice sounded concerned, if an AI could. The part of Peter's brain left that was still logical, understood. Peter, who was somehow still standing, brought his two middle fingers to his web shooters and shakily sprayed some formula around the entrance point of the weapon. Exhausted from that effort, the teen collapsed on the cold, alley way floor, hoping for someone to save him.

**Oh poor Peter! I'll upload the next chapter really soon. Tell me what you guys think so far by leaving a review! I'm going to bed now cause I'm tired. Goodnight my beautiful people **


	2. Chapter 2

Tony hadn't thought much of when Peter had quickly ended the phone call. He figured it was something small like an old lady needing assistance. However, the longer it became since Peter had ended the call, the bigger the nagging feeling in Tony's chest grew. Peter always called him back to give him a report on the patrol. What if he was hurt? Tony stood up quickly, ready to put on his suit and track his kid, but then he told himself. 'He probably just forgot to call, right? He's a teenager. Teenagers do that.' But Tony couldn't shake the feeling that his kid needed help.

"Screw this. Friday, call Karen." Before Friday could transfer the call, however, she got an incoming call from Karen. Tony breathed a sigh of relief. This meant that Peter was calling to tell him the patrol went well and everything was fine. "Peter has sustained a stab wound to the side. He must receive medical attention immediately." Tony paled. He didn't need any more information than that. He summoned his suit, which effortlessly folded around him.

"Friday, transfer all power to the thrusters!" Tony commanded as he shot through the night sky. He was going to get his kid. He would be fine; he would be fine. "Hang on Pete, I'm coming for you." Tony whispered, heart thumping in is chest. Tony yelled in anger. He was taking too long, what if when he got there Peter was…. No, he couldn't think of that. He could NOT lose Peter, he needed him.

Then Tony saw it. A small body lying in an alley. It was Peter. Tony landed and his helmet flipped up. "Friday, give me his vitals!" Tony crouched next to his kid. "Peter, come on kid, wake up!" The teenager moaned. "Mr. Stark…I'm sorry." "No, no, no you have nothing to apologize for kid I'm gonna get you back to the compound and Bruce is going to patch you up, alright kiddo?" Tony picked up Peter's limp body, gently cradling him to his chest and blasted off. "Friday, alert Bruce that I'm coming in with Peter and send him is vitals." "Yes sir."

To his horror, Tony heard a gurgling sound in Peter's throat. The teenager coughed up blood that dribbled down his chin. Tony looked down at the small boy in his arms. His hair was matted down on his forehead with blood. He was so young; this couldn't be happening. "It's alright kiddo, we're almost there." Tony said soothingly. But inside, he was panicking. "Sir, you need to slow your heartrate, you are having a panic attack." Friday informed him. Tony took a deep breath and let hit out slowly.

Soon, the glorious compound came in sight. Tony thought he'd never seen something so welcoming in his entire life.

Peter was transferred over to Bruce and immediately taken to surgery. Tony's suit folded away from him and he crumpled to the ground, unshed tears in his eyes. His vision swarmed with black dots and he fainted…

All Tony saw was black. An annoying beep, beep, beep brought him back to reality. Tony opened his eyes a tad bit and then his mind went. 'Peter' Tony shot up in bed, not even wondering how he got there. Steve and Natasha were perched on chairs by his bedside. "Whoa, whoa, settle down we don't need you going and having another anxiety attack on us now." Said Steve. Confusion crossed Tony's face. "Why aren't you guys with Peter? Where's Peter? Oh my god, please tell me he's ok. Can I see him? Screw you guys I'm going to see him whether or not you say I can." Tony swiped the covers off of him and jumped out of bed. "Tony, stop. Peter's resting right now." Said Natasha calmly. "We're here with you because we knew this… would happen." Said Steve, gesturing to Tony's flushed and panicked face. "It took Bruce awhile to patch him up, but Peter's alright now and that's all that matters." Steve continued. Tony narrowed his eyes. He could tell that they were hiding something from him. "Steve, Nat. What really happened?" he asked weakly. Steve looked away. "They lost him three times on the operating table Tony." Natasha said softly.

Tony clenched his jaw and stormed through his friends to find his kid. When he reached the med bay he paused. The sight of Peter, tubes sticking out of him and face pale terrified him. He looked…dead to be honest. Tony sat in a chair beside Peters bed and grasped the kid's clammy hand in his warm one.

"Hey kiddo. Rest for now, ok buddy? I know I've been a failure as a mentor. As a dad. But I promise I'll do better. I…I love you kiddo and I can't lose you." A lone tear trickled down Tony's cheek and he wiped it away quickly. "I'm gonna stay here until you wake up I promise Pete. I promise."

Peter was floating. It was all dark. He heard a voice coaxing him to come back to the living. He just felt so weak and couldn't. He heard the voice ask him to squeeze his hand if he heard him, but he just couldn't. Peter sunk way back into the darkness for now.

**Ooof. I'll probably upload the next chapter in a few hours to be honest! I'm planning on this story to be decently long. Well, at least longer than my first one by far. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! **


	3. Chapter 3

When Peter did wake up, he did it with a bang. His eyes shot open and he sat up in bed, gasping for air. His heart rate monitor sped up, which awakened Tony, who had fallen asleep in a chair beside Peter's bed in a rather uncomfortable position. "Whoa, Whoa Pete, calm down, you're alright I'm right here." Tony soothed. "Yeah, I…I'm fine." Peter panted. Bruce rushed in, Friday having alerted him to Peters awakening. "Is there anything you need?" Tony asked, while handing Peter a paper cup of ice chips. Peter timidly took the cup, eyes wide, looking around him. Bruce was busy reattaching the IV that Peter had yanked out when he woke and Peter finished his ice chips. "Do you know your name?" asked Bruce, while shining a flashlight into Peter's eyes. Peter frowned. "Uh, yeah. Peter Parker?" he answered, confused as to why he must answer such an obvious question.

"Ok, who is this beside you?" asked Bruce, while strapping a blood pressure band around Peter's arm. "Mr. Stark. Sorry, why are you asking me this?" Peter asked, while attempting to lower himself onto his pillow. Tony grabbed Peters arm and slowly laid him down.

"It's just protocol to check to see if you have a concussion Peter." Bruce answered. "Hmmm." Came Peter's annoyed reply. "Alright, I'll check back on you in a few hours." Said the kind scientist and he hurried away.

Peter sighed and closed his eyes as Tony gently carded his fingers through Peters curls by habit. "You really gave me a scare there kiddo, want to talk about it?" Peter opened his big brown eyes and fiddled with his thumbs. "Haven't you watched the footage from Karen?" Peter asked. Tony shook his head. "I wanted to hear it from you bud." Peter couldn't help and notice the sadness in his mentor's voice. "I thought it'd be fine; you know just a normal patrol. These three guys had knives and were attacking this lady. I took them all down, but there was another guy that I didn't see at first and he threw his dagger at me I guess. I'm SO sorry Mr. Stark." Peter looked down. Tony blinked. This kid was apologizing for getting hurt!

"Kid, what are you apologizing for? I'm just relieved you're alright!" Tony exclaimed, squeezing Peter's hand. "I should've scoped out the area better before I just jumped in!" Peter said, leaning forward a bit. He winced as the stitches pulled on his wound. "Take it easy there underoos. You did nothing wrong. You could never disappoint me." Peter smiled at his mentor. "Thanks Da… I mean Mr. Stark."

The Next Day

Peter was getting restless in his bed in the med bay, so he decided on his own accord that his time in bed was up. I mean, come on, his spider regeneration had had plenty of time to work. Right?

Peter guessed that Mr. Stark was likely in his lab, so he had no one watching him. Peter uncovered himself from the sheets and swung his legs over the bed and landed with a light *thud* on the floor. "Peter, you are not supposed to be out of bed yet." Peter flinched at Friday's voice. "I'm fine, seriously Friday, it doesn't hurt at all." The teen said, blatantly ignoring the ache where his stitches were desperately trying to hold his skin in place.

"Tony programmed me to alert him if you get out of bed." "No, no, no!" Peter gasped. "Come on, just let me walk around a bit, alright? If it hurts I'll get straight back into bed, I promise." Peter pleaded. He was way to bored to be sitting in bed all day.

"I suppose." The AI sounded uncertain though. Peter pumped his fist in the air. He meandered out of the med bay and down the hall to pick up a snack from the kitchen. He wondered if one of the Avengers were in the kitchen, getting an evening snack as well. Suddenly, Scott materialized in from of Peter, scaring the living daylights out of the boy. Peter emitted a yelp and stumbled backwards, hand against his wound. "Sorry Pete, but you were about to step on me." Said Scott. He was clad in his Ant Man suit. He glanced at Peter, who looked a bit pale. "You alright Pete?" he asked. Peter nodded vigorously. "Yeah, yeah, just, ya know…whatever." He walked over to one of the many cupboards and grabbed a box of cinnamon toast crunch. Scott shrugged and ate his orange slices he had stowed away in a pocket.

Peter poured himself a bowl of his favorite cereal and munched on it dry. He looked all around him, feeling content. He watched Scott shrink down to Ant size, but could still hear him eating his orange slice. Peter chuckled.

"Unless I'm wrong, which rarely happens, I don't think you're supposed to be out here." Peter turned to see Natasha standing in front of him, hands on her hips. "I…I know, It's fine though, Friday let me out." He stuttered. "I'm a spy, Peter, I know when someone's lying." Nat said, face stoic as always.

"Peter said he would lay down again if his side started hurting." Friday piped up, sounding defensive for a machine. "Friday! No one asked!" complained Peter. "Well I guess you'd best get your ass back in bed." Said Natasha. "What? Why?" Peter asked. Natasha raised her eyebrow and gestured to a red stain on Peter's hospital clothes.

Peter's eyes widened. "Oh shi…" "Language!" he was cut off by none other than Captain America waltzing into the room. "Oh wow, Pete, let's get that checked on." Steve swept Peter up into his arms bridal style and carried him to the med bay, Natasha trailing behind them, crunching down on a piece of celery she had obtained.

Peter tried for a couple seconds to get free of Steve's arms, but it was rather useless. Steve gently set Peter onto the medical bed and pushed the red button, which summoned Bruce. After a minute, the scientist rushed in, carrying his medical bag. He sighed at the sight of Peter's reopened wound.

"You really have to be more careful you know." Bruce said as he threaded yet another needle and prepared to redo a few stitches. "Sorry," said Peter sheepishly. "I got hungry." Nat then offered him half of her celery stick, but the teen denied the offer, scrunching up his face in disgust. Steve chuckled, but Nat just shrugged, and continued to eat the veggie.

"Um, shouldn't we tell Tony?" asked Bruce timidly. Peter shook his head viciously. "No, it's fine, he'll just be really mad at me!" Peter winced slightly as the needle pierced the skin next to his stab wound.

"I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed in you." All eyes turned to Tony, who stood in the doorway, arms crossed. "That's such a dad thing to say." Came Scotts voice from somewhere in the room. Tony payed him no mind and purposefully walked into the room. A sudden tense feeling filled the air, broken only by the sound of Scott polishing off his last orange slice and reappearing large again.

"Well that's it, you're grounded." Tony said nonchalantly, not making eye contact with Peter. The kid's eyes widened comically. "What?!"

"You heard me."

"You can't do that!"

"Can't I?"

"No, you can't!"

"I think I just did, buddy."

"I didn't even do anything wrong!"

"Yes you did, you promised you would tell me if anything happened with your wound and you didn't, so you're grounded for a week."

"You can't do that, you're not my dad!"

Peter regretted his works as soon as they flew out of his mouth. Tony blinked twice. He knew he wasn't the kids father, nor ever could be, but it still hurt. Tony still thought the kid might have thought of him as some sort of father figure, but apparently not.

Tony nodded and rubbed his goatee, and walked out, trying to hide how much those four words hurt him.

Peter was horrified as Tony walked out. The truth was, he DID think of Mr. Stark as his dad, even referred to him as such to Ned, but he'd never gotten the courage to say it out right to the man himself. Now he had just said the exact opposite. Peter buried his head in his hands, so angry at himself. When he looked up, he saw Bruce, Steve, Natasha and Scott looking at him with sad eyes.

"I didn't mean it." Peter whispered, but it was too late.

**Well that took a really long time to type out. My longest chapter yet! I hated writing the part where peter told tony "you're not my dad!" Sooo sad. So far I only have one more chapter planned, but we'll see. I'll upload it tomorrow most likely. Have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4

"What am I supposed to do?" Peter asked Scott, who was now the only person left in the room. Scott spun himself around in his chair. "I'm guessing that those words hurt Tony a lot. I mean, if Cassie said that to me, I would be devastated." Peter shifted in his bed. "But Cassie is biologically your daughter." Peter said.

"Tony may not be your biological dad, but he may as well be. He acts like such a dad around you, believe me, I would know." Scott spun himself around a few more times before standing up, looking very dizzy. "But…but what if Mr. Stark doesn't think of me as his son? Yeah, I might think of him as my dad, but he might not feel likewise. It's too much to ask of him."

Scott sighed. "Peter, did you even listen to what I just said? And did you see his reaction when you said he wasn't your dad? He obviously thinks of you as his son, so he was devastated that you apparently didn't think of him as your dad. Besides, he is always bragging about you to the rest of the team. Gets a bit annoying to be honest." Scott laughed. Peter smiled at that a little.

"Thanks Ant Man." He said. "You're welcome Spiderman." Replied Scott. They laughed and high-fived. "Whelp, I should go, are you sure you're ok by yourself?" Peter nodded.

It was getting dark and the Avengers were retiring to their rooms. Peter, however felt guilty and therefore didn't have an ounce of tiredness in him. The compound was now dark and Peter quietly unhooked his IV and climbed off his med bay bed.

Peter swallowed hard. He was surprised Friday hadn't called him out yet. As quietly as he could, Peter unlocked the window leading outside, and climbed out. He scurried up to the roof of the compound. It was a breezy night and the wind messed up his curls. He situated himself comfortably on the edge of the roof, looking down at New York below him. Lights twinkled as people rushed home to bed.

Peter shivered, considering he was only wearing a hospital gown. He curled his bare feet under him and sighed. He loved his life. He was Spiderman, his family was the Avengers, Iron man was his dad…well, Tony didn't know Peter thought that way. Peter wondered if he'd ever have the courage to call Mr. Stark "Dad" to his face.

Tony put down his screw driver. He was done working on improving Friday for the night. He got up to go say goodnight to Peter. He desperately hoped it wouldn't be awkward. He shouldn't expect Peter to see him as a father figure. What if Peter thought that he was trying to replace Peter's biological dad or uncle?! HE headed to the med bay and nearly had a mini stroke when he saw Peter missing. Panicked, he looked around the room and saw the window open.

Peter stretched, he should probably head back down before he accidentally fell asleep and froze, or fell off the building. Just then, he heard the familiar sound of repulsors. Peter put his head on his knees, ready for a good scolding. Instead, he felt a soft blanket being wrapped around his shoulders. He looked up and saw Tony sitting down next to him. Peter took a deep breath.

"Hey, Mr. Stark, what I said this morning…" Peter was cut off by Tony. "No, no, no, me first. There's no need to apologize kid, I know I never could be a father figure and I understand that you probably thought that I was trying to replace your Dad or your Uncle Ben. For that I am sorry. You were completely right and I'll back off." Tony looked down at his hands. Peter's jaw dropped open.

"Mr.…Mr. Stark! I was gonna say that I was sorry. I didn't mean what I said at all! It never crossed my mind that you were trying to replace my dad or uncle Ben." Peter's heart was thumping, did Mr. Stark really think of him like his son? Tony's insides were bursting with happiness. This kid was way too pure and good. He smiled, eyes misty. Tony wrapped his arm around Peter and squeezed the kid to his side.

"Pete, you're freezing! Let's go back inside." Peter shivered and looked at Tony with big brown eyes. "Thanks Mr. Stark. Thanks for everything." Tony situated the blanket around the teenager's shoulders and ruffled his curls.

"You deserve it kid. You deserve the world. But don't think I've forgotten about the fact that you left your bed again. There WILL be consequences." Peter snorted. "Such a dad thing to say." Tony shrugged. "Well maybe, but it's well deserved." Peter grinned.

Tony had flown Peter back to his bedroom and gently lay him on his bed. Tony tucked Peter in tight Peter snorted, his face red, though he obviously enjoyed the doting. "Goodnight Pete." Tony pressed a kiss onto Peters forehead and walked out, flicking off the lights. "Goodnight Dad." Said Peter, closing his eyes. If he heard Tony tell Friday to save the footage from a few seconds ago, he didn't mention it. The beep, beep, beep of his heart rate monitor lulled the little spider to sleep.

**That's the last chapter! I'm planning on writing a sequel where Tony goes after the guy that stabs Peter. I'm excited for that! I hope you guys enjoyed this story!**


End file.
